


Right Decisions

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First War with Voldemort, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa makes a decision that will change her life for good, and she's sure it's the right one.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Right Decisions

She was making the right decision. She was doing the right thing. 

She had to be. 

Narcissa had said her goodbyes to the Lestrange brothers this morning, with heavy heart and tears in her eyes and hugs so tight they’d barely been able to breathe because they were all too aware that there was a chance she’d never see them again. 

The key Rabastan had given her, providing access to a personal vault in her name that he had deposited some of her own and some of his money onto, hung invisibly around her neck on a golden chain. Narcissa lifted her hand to touch it gently, reminding herself that if the men she deemed her own brothers knew this was the right choice, she should have no reason to doubt. 

Narcissa had no had the heart nor the courage to see Bella before she’d left. She’d witnessed firsthand how their other sister’s betrayal had broken Bellatrix, and she both didn’t want to cause her sister that same pain and was afraid to think to what lengths Bella would go to stop her. 

Bella had never hurt her, and she’d never feared she would, but there were risks even Narcissa didn’t dare to take with her sister. 

Her husband was a similar story.

Narcissa wrapped an arm protectively around her stomach, where she was beginning to show off her pregnancy, and took a deep breath to calm herself at the thought of Lucius. 

Lucius, who wouldn’t notice she had gone until he would come home from the ministry this evening and find her wedding ring and an utterly sincere letter of apology on his bedside table. Lucius, who had been over the moon with happiness when she had told him she was pregnant at last and who would never forgive her or himself for this. 

It broke her heart just to think of him.

Narcissa did love him, she suspected she would for quite some time after today. He was her husband, and they had made a beautiful match for the past few years. They weren’t in love, just beautiful together, but it was her pregnancy that had made her do this. 

It was the child she was carrying that meant she was making the right decision by walking away from the Dark Lord’s cause, and with that her husband and her family and her dearest friends. 

Narcissa entered the muggle pub her cousin had chosen to meet and was instantly greeted by Sirius and with him Remus Lupin. Marlene was nowhere to be seen yet and she frowned at that. 

“Cousin,“ Sirius nodded, then as if he could read her mind looked around the pub and shook his head. “She’s not here, waiting for us at home. You’ve got everything? It’s all settled, people don’t know where you’re going?“

Narcissa shook her head in response, not saying anything as she followed him through the crowded pub and took a seat in the booth. Sirius sat down opposite of her, Remus beside her, trapping her inside in case she were to make a sudden move. 

Her wand was tucked away in the sleeve of her robes that she only now realised were drawing attention to her. Narcissa had no intention on using it on either her cousin or his boyfriend tonight. 

“First thing I said to you when we came over, just after you’d come out?“ Sirius asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“What in Godric’s name have you done to get them that riled up?“ She told him. As if she could forget those words.

Sirius leaned back in his booth and grinned at her, far too relaxed for the situation in Narcissa’s opinion. She despised him for it. “I’m guessing that they’re going to even more _riled up_ this time around, Cissy.”’

She didn’t deny that. 

Narcissa had made the decision two weeks ago, when she had finally confessed to her girlfriend Marlene Mckinnon that she was with child. Marlene’s immediate response had been to tell her to leave, right there and then, and Narcissa had looked at her as if she’d gone mad. 

Here she was. 

There was no telling how much longer this war was going to last, and Narcissa had experienced first hand what the war could do to previously good people. She hated to think of what had become and what she was certain would continue to become of Rodolphus and Rabastan, boys she had known since she was five years old and whose mother had meant all the best for them til the day she died. 

Narcissa refused to let that happen to her own child. 

Sirius and Remus interrogated her for a while longer, asking questions she’d been answering for two weeks for the last time to make sure this was truly Narcissa and this was truly what she wanted. No ulterior motives, no tricks, just her and an attempt at setting things right for a child she was already feeling so protective over. 

“Alright, hand over your wand,“ Sirius eventually said, getting up from their table and reaching out his hand towards her. 

Narcissa complied easily but raised an eyebrow at him either way. “Wouldn’t it have been better to demand that before we sat down?” Sirius ignored her, but she caught Remus chuckling into his hand. 

Through side-along apparition they brought her to Marlene’s flat, though Narcissa could have just as easily apparated herself. She was no stranger to the flat her girlfriend shared with two friends and she felt a sense of relief when they appeared in the hallway of a familiar place. 

“Cissa?“

Marlene’s voice came from the kitchen and Narcissa took in a sharp breath when she looked up, a smile forming on her face for the first time since leaving Malfoy Manor that morning. “Marls,” she manages, uncharacteristically at a loss of words. 

There are little words necessary when she sees a witch in a patterned muggle button-up rush towards her through the hallway just as Sirius and Remus realise they should take a step back. Marlene’s golden curls are tied back loosely, a smear of coffee remains on her cheek and a grin on her face that’s so bright it seems to light up Narcissa’s world at once. 

She barely has time to look at her properly before Narcissa is pulled into a tight hug, arms wrapping around her with so much excitement and love that everything else ceases to exist for a moment. 

“Took you long enough to get her here, Black, Lupin,“ Marlene chuckled, everyone around her knowing she wasn’t upset in the slightest. “How’re you feeling love? Baby Marly?“

“Not naming them Marly,“ Narcissa laughed, pulling away at last. “But we’re fine, just... fine.“

There was a sudden heaviness in her voice that Marlene recognised and the boys missed, and instantly Marlene was turning towards Sirius and Remus with her arm wrapped tightly around Narcissa’s waist. 

“I’ve got her from here. When will she get the wand back?“

Narcissa couldn’t be more grateful for her. 

“Shouldn’t be long,“ Remus told them just as Sirius said he didn’t know. “We’ll get going, then, and higher-ranking Order members should contact you later tonight or tomorrow, if all goes well.”

Narcissa was annoyed at it already, but she could hardly blame them for being cautious in times like these. She kept her mouth shut for now. 

Remus nodded politely at her and Sirius grinned for a moment before his expression being more serious. They looked at each other in silence, neither of them sure of what to say next until he finally shrugged and looked at her Marlene with a crooked smile. “It’s good to have you back.”

Narcissa knew exactly what he meant. 

They’d been better friends as children than she had been with her sisters initially, growing apart as quickly as could be after his sorting and the years of rebellion that followed. Narcissa knew all too well that after she’d come out, after she’d neglected her duties as heir to the family for a life as a third heiress her parents had no need of, Sirius had regained a bit of hope in her. 

She knew perfectly well that she’d disappointed him by being every bit as perfect as would have been expected of her and her sisters, instead of taking the opportunity to let go of their family for good. 

Here she was all the same, and Narcissa suspected he saw it as setting things right. 

“It’s good to be back,“ she told him, and not long after she did she was left alone with Marlene by her side. 

Narcissa repeated her words to the other witch, softer this time, and Marlene wrapped her arms around her again. 

She closed her eyes, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder and ignoring the curls that tickled her nose when she did so. Narcissa feared it would be a while before she would stop missing the people she loved like she did then, but at least for now Marlene understood. 

Narcissa felt hands move to the slight bump of her stomach and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. “Baby Marly,” Marlene whispered teasingly, “I’ll paint that on the nursery wall.”

“You’ll do no such thing,“ Narcissa muttered, but the amusement in her voice betrayed the tone of authority she’d been going for. Her heart fluttered at the idea of Marlene thinking about a nursery already.

“We’ll see about that, I have time to change your mind.“

“All the time in the world won’t help your case.“

“But we have that time.“

Narcissa supposed that was all that really mattered for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are of course always appreciated!


End file.
